An Unexpected Adventure
by EveryRoseHasTheirThorns
Summary: Being Rewritten on a new account. When Dani gets struck by lightning during a storm above Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel immediately rush to her rescue, making Dani end up under the care of the Mystery Shack until she's able to get back on her feet. What could go wrong? Set between D-Stabilized and PP and between Land before swine and Dreamscaperers. Rated 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. The Storm

**'Sup ladies and Gentelman!? Stoptosmelltheroses here! This is my second story and my first multi-chapter story. Just to say, my first story is pretty lame because i wrote it really late at night when I was reaaalllly tired. So anyways, this is also my first crossover and I'm sorry but the only person from Danny Phantom that I, as of right now, have in the the story is Dani. Although, I might add Vlad in there somewhere and maybe Valerie... But i'm sorry, Danny and Co won't feature in this particular story. Some will be mentioned though. I should get onto the actual story now. Onwards Aoshima! :3**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls! They're owned by Butch hartman and Alex Hirsch!**

**Summary: Dani was just out exploring America when she unfortunately managed to get struck by lightning. Ouch. The Pines twins just happened to be walking by to see her fall and crash into the Earth. This story tells of how Dani ends up staying with the Pines twins for a couple of weeks before going out to explore again. What could go wrong?**

An Unexpected Adventure

It was a regular summer afternoon in Gravity Falls for the Pines twins. Just searching for another monster.

Well, technically it was only normal for them.

The two twin brother and sisters, Dipper and Mabel Pines, had been sent by their parents from Piedmont, Califronia to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer holidays. They were staying with their Great Uncle Stan (Or Grunkle Stan) in his house/shop the Mystery Shack that sold crap for lots of money. About a week after their arrival, Dipper had stumbled across a special book that told the secrets of the town. Mabel found him with the book seconds later and since then, they've stopped monsters and creatures that have appeared in the town.

The twins had just been searching the forest for creatures and now, they were trecking back to the Mystery Shack. There was a storm of thunder, lightning and rain going on and they had figured that their grunkle would start worrying soon. Suddenly, they heard a particularly loud strike of lightning and an ear piercing scream above them.

"Hey Mabel did you hear that?" Dipper questioned whilst looking around nervously.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from up there." She replied, pointing upwards.

Then they heard rustling in the trees, and jumped back just in time to avoid being crushed by a girl, who hit the ground with a tremendous thud that could have broken many bones.

Gasping in shock, the twins rushed to her side and started panicking.

"Did she just fall out of the sky or something!"

"She must have broken like, all of her bones!"

"I think she's unconcious!"

"What if she's not! What if she's dead!"

"Mabel! She's not dead she's breaving! Barely."

**AN: Did somebody say, **_**BEAR**_**ly! :3 Nope, nevermind! **

Mabel then frantickly grabbed Dipper by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Oh my God Dipper! What do we do!? WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"MABEL! Stop having a panic attack! It won't help anyone! We need to get help!"

"I'll go run to the shack and get Soos and Stan!"

"Good idea. I'll stay with her."

And with that, Mabel raced off, her hair billowing behind her. Dipper then took a good look at the girl laying before her.

**AN: Not like that you dirty minded psychos! o.0 Just kidding!**

Dipper saw that her clothes were cut in different places and and looked slightly singed. He could just make out that she was wearing a blue hoodie and red shorts with blue tennis shoes. Her hair was midnight black and tied up in a pony tail which was slowly coming loose. Her poor face was scarred and singed too and Dipper could only hope that she would make it, otherwise, there'd be a pretty devastated family out there.

**So, that was interesting. I hope that was ok for the first chapter! Updates are probably going to be higgeldy piggeldy, but hopefully they'll be like, weekendly at most.**

**Anyway, don't forget to R &amp; R!**

**~Stoptosmelltheroses**


	2. Rescue

**Hi again everyone! Here is the next chapter of An Unexpected Adventure! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or GF. They're owned by Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Mabel's POV-

I charged off through the forest, with my heart beating too fast for me to breave properly. But, I knew I couldn't stop, there was a person's life at stake here. For once, my brain was starting to think seriously.

Horrible thoughts raced through my mind with each crack of lightning and suddenly, I lost hope in making it in time. Thankfully, I could now see the Mystery Shack. Soos was outside appearing to be waiting for me and Dipper so, I started yelling at him. But, in my moment of happiness I failed to notice a puddle of mud and slipped through it, resulting in me tumbling headfirst towards the shack. Pain coursed through my body as I attemped to sit up and I heard the hurried footsteps of a person runnning towards me.

"Mabel! Hambone! Are you okay!"

I stood up shakily and shook the cobwebs out of my head. Realising Soos was talking to me I responded with:

"That doesn't matter right now, there's a girl who needs help! Where's the mystery cart!"

I noticed the look of alarm on Soos' face before he charged off to the back of my summer home. There was a faint revving sound before a vehicle came speeding up to me.

"Get in! Quick!"

I jumped in as quick as I could.

"Seatbelt!"

"Oh right." I mumbled as I hastily buckled the old belt.

We sped off as soon as I was done and tried to get there as fast as possible. I was directing him the whole way. Twigs and branches were noisily bumping and hitting the cart as if to try and knock it over. 'I hope that girl is okay' I thought.

**AN: I was going to end it there, but then I thought nahhh!**

* * *

Dipper's POV-

"Where are they!? Where are they!? Where are they!?" I repeated for what felt like the millionth time in a sort of chant.

It seemed like I'd been waiting hours when in reality, it had only been about ten minutes.

Finally, I heard the screeching of tires on wet soil. The mystery cart came into view but I only saw two people in it. I knew Mabel was there but who was missing? The next thing I knew, the cart came to a halt.

Mabel leaped out of her side and touched down. The other person popped out of the driver's seat and came waddling over with my twin. It was Soos.

"Where's Stan?" 'Oh wait, did I say that out loud?'

"I didn't think we'd be able to get him." replied my sister. 'Well that answers my question.'

Whilst we spoke, Soos was picking up the girl's limp body carefully and slowly placing her in the back of the cart.

"Kids, are you coming or what?" He asked once she was securely in.

"Shotgun!" Mabel yelled out to no one in particular.

"Mabel, this is no time to be silly!" I complained to her.

"Sorry, the seriousness is rubbing off." She said quietly.

I did let her sit in the front though.

Soos then started the mystery cart back up again and we were off!

* * *

**So there we have it. Another chappie done. Please send me any suggestions you have for what you'd like to happen anywhere in this story.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R.**

**~StopToSmellTheRoses**


	3. Patience

**Hi. Next chapter of an Unexpected Adventure is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. If I did, there'd be over ten series and five movies of both!**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dipper's POV-

The journey back was quiet. Well, other then the sounds of the storm and the cart going through the dark and mysterious forest. I was quite shocked that Mabel hadn't commented on the situation in any way since we started heading back. Usually she's rambling on about some random nonsense that I barely even understand. Instead, she was just eerily silent. I guess we all where pretty freaked by the situation so in a way, it did make sense.

When we got to the shack, me and Mabel charged in spouting out everything that had happened to Grunkle Stan, while Soos got the girl out of the mystery cart and inside.

"Hey! Hey! Kids slow down and could ONE of you talk!"

"Me and Mabel were in the forest when we heard loud lighting-"

"-It was so loud!"

"Mabel shhh! Yeah so there was also a scream and the next thing we knew, some girl landed unconscious right in front of us!"

"Woah. So where's this girl now?" Stan questioned.

"Soos is bringing her in as we speak." Replied Mabel.

Suddenly, Wendy walked up to us from behind a counter and spoke to us.

"Dipper, did you just say a girl got struck by lightning?"

"Yeah."

"That's awful. Have you called the hospital yet?"

"Aaaaw I knew I was forgeting something!"

"I'll call them then."

Wendy got out her phone and dialed the hospital's number.

Soos finally came in and walked past us into the living room. As we all, (With the exception of Wendy who was still on the phone) followed after him, we saw him place the girl gently on the sofa.

"I'll go get some blankets!" I said before charging up the stairs.

* * *

Mabel's POV-

'That poor girl. I'm glad I'm not in her shoes. I feel like I should be doing something other than just standing here but, Dipper's getting blankets, Soos is staying by her side, Wendy's waiting for the doctor and Stan went out to get some food for us all because nobody feels like cooking. There's absolutely nothing I can think of that I can do.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a nose graze my leg. I looked down to find my adorable pet pig waddles nudging me. I plopped down next to him and started rubbing circles in his back while he leaned into me. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Wendy's POV-

I was starting to get impatient, why couldn't the doctor get here already. I had explained how dire the situation was. What could possibly be more important right now.

After another fifteen minutes, somebody finally decided to show up.

"Excuse me but where is the child?"

"Inside the living room. I'll take you in."

"Thank you."

I led him inside and into the room where the girl was sprawled on the sofa. He knelt down on one knee next to her and examined her delicate body. We all watched with worry. Dipper had come back down about ten minutes ago with the blankets and Stan had returned from getting food seconds ago, so we all ate some takeaway whilst we waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

Five minutes later, Soos collected our plates and bowls and took them into the kitchen, when he shuffled back in the doctor was done.

"Well, I can verify that she is indeed unconscious!"

"_And.._?" Stan asked.

"And, she will need to be rested and not moved. She should wake up in a couple of days but, she has healed remarkebly fast so far, and her breaving has appeared to be evening out, so, maybe tomorrow she'll wake up. She will probably have muscle soreness, headaches from time to time, nausea, mild confusion dizziness and or balance problems but, these are normal after affects."

"Woah..."

We all stood awkwardly in silence before the doctor started to head out. Before he went though, he quickly said:

"I'll visit daily to see how she's progressing and if you need anything, here's my business card." He then handed the card to Stan and said one more thing:

"You know, you never told me her name."

"We don't know it." Everyone replied in unison.

"Oh, well bye!" And he was gone.

"I should probably get going too, my dad's gonna be worried but, call me if anything happens." I said before going to leave too.

"Okay, bye Wendy." My boss told me.

I nodded silently and went on my way. The storm wasn't as bad as it had been so I knew I could leave. The doctor obviously had a car but I was walking so I wasn't as safe.

When I got to my house I could only think 'What a night!'

* * *

**Chap 3 doooooone! Sorry Dani hasn't been able to say or do anything for the last few chapters. Either in chapter 4 or 5 she'll be awake though.**

**I really didn't think I'd be updating daily but I am sooo... Just, don't expect this all the time because there are parts I do still need to take the time to plan out.**

**Let me know your ideas, please tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes and don't forget to R&amp;R!**

~StopToSmellTheRoses


	4. Open Eyes

**Published- 11/7/14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls. All rights to their respective owners. :)**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dipper's POV-

That night, I couldn't sleep. It was pretty freaky thinking that I cold wake up to find a dead body downstairs. Somehow, Mabel was managing to sleep soundly.

It was also hard to sleep because I couldn't wrap my mind around the mystery of how she even, well, fell from the sky!

It took me an hour and a half to get to sleep and I still felt clueless.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself on the floor. I must have riggled about in my sleep. After placing my covers neatly back on the bed and dusting myself off, I looked at the clock.

It read **8:35 **in big bold letters.

Sighing to myself, I carefully tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs quietly, so as not to wake anyone.

I headed for the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk. On my way, I walked past the girl on the sofa.

I got my milk and sat down to drink it. Once I had finished it, I headed back for the stairs. But, this time as I passed the girl, I heard quiet groaning. Walking slowly backwards I turned to face her resting form which was starting to stir.

'Is she waking up! Right Now!' I thought surprised. I panicked and ran up the stairs to wake everyone up, including Soos, who had decided to stay the night.

* * *

Dani's POV- (FINALLY!)

I was feeling dazed and confused, everywhere I looked was dark. I felt around and noticed something was wrapped around me but I couldn't see it was. Then I realized my eyes were closed. I popped my eyes open but instantly regretted it as the sudden light blinded me and I had to close them again.

This time, I _slowly_ opened my eyes and as they adjusted to the new light, I noticed I was in someone's living room? On a sofa with blankets covering me. Well, that explained what I could feel before.

I tried to get up but a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, forcing me to sit back down. Then, I heard footsteps, about eight different feet, coming down some stairs. I attempted to go get the heck out of there, but the sickness was too much so I couldn't. Holding in the need to hurl, I didn't have time to try anything else before 4 different people were standing in front of me.

* * *

**Heeeeey everyone. Sorry I've been gone for a few days. No, it sadly wasn't because I was planning out the story, it was because I've been swamped with revision homework. D:**

**Anyway, I hope you weren't too impatient seeing as though it wasn't as long a gap as all the other stories in this section are. :/**

**I also hope this wasn't too short...**

**I'd like to thank GravityFallsMD for her support so far. As well as all the people who have followed and favourited this story!**

**Let me know your ideas, please tell me if there's any grammatical mistakes and don't forget to R&amp;R!**

_**~StopToSmellTheRoses**_


	5. Who Are You?

**Hey guys, I now I've been gone for two weeks and I have to say, I am so so sorry. I mean, I really hate when stories don't update and I'm really annoyed that I've done that with my story.**

**Basically, For the first week, my parents thought it would be great if they took my laptop away because I spent too mush time on it. :/ (Mostly reading FanFics, but they don't need to know that) Week 2, when I got my laptop back, all I could do on it was read a couple of FanFics because I once again was swamped with so much revision and had tests everyday. (This is last week by the way)**

**And now, because in England, we get random weeks off from school during each term, I am a lot more free to write, but that doesn't mean I'm completely free. I still have revision and my parents will probably wan't to take me and my sister out places so, once again updates may be crazy. Let's just hope it's not as bad as before.**

**Once again I'm sorry, apus I'm also sorry because this chapter obviously can't cover up for my absence. i know this is bad but I'm not sure if i can get anything else done, because I'm going to my nan's today sooo anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I'm Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls because they belong to Butch Hartman and Alex Hirsch**

* * *

Danielle slowly moved her gaze from head to head. In front of her was an old man wearing a red fez on his head, black glasses, a gold chain around his neck, a white vest and some stripy blue shorts and blue slippers. Next to him, was another man, who was a lot younger and wearing a brown hat and white and red underpants without a top, which revealed his flabby belly. Lastly, there were two little kids who looked about her age. The kids were a boy and a girl and Dani guessed they were twins or at least brother and sister. The girl was wearing a purple headband, a purple nightgown and pinkish-purple socks. The boy was dressed in an orange top, grey shorts and white socks.

They all looked pretty nervous for reasons she didn't know, but she would soon find out.

"So, uh..Kid, how are you feeling?" the old man asked.

"A little nauseous...Who are you exactly?" Danielle wasn't too worried about this situation and these strangers, seeing as though there were two kids here, and everyone looked concerned about her, so she figured they'd be alright. But that didn't mean she would let her guard down.

"Oh right, probaly should've started with that, I'm Stan Pines but you can just call me Grunkle Stan..."

"What does Grunkle mean?" Dani butted in.

"It means Great uncle, I know I'm not your great uncle but it what those too call me." He replied gesturing to the kids.

"Could I just call you Stan or Mr Pines?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat kid."

"Thanks, So who are these guys then?"

"Oh! I'm Soos! I work here at the Mystery Shack and Mr Pines is my boss, I work with a girl called Wendy, you'll probably meet her soon." Soos explained.

"I'm Mabel! It's really cool that your up now because we can talk all night and become best friends and...

"Mabel!"

"Sorry Dipper, I'm just excited."

"Sooo, that's my twin sister, she's completely random, but hopefully you'll get used to it. Anyway, I'm Dipper Pines, me and Mabel are here in Gravity Falls for the summer and we came from Piedmont in California. Are you from around here or are you from somewhere else?"

"What state is this, because I lost track before?"

"Oregon."

"Oregon! Wow, I thought I'd gone further than that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I've been travelling around America."

"With your family?"

"I don't have a family."

"Are you an...Orphan?"

"In a way, you could say that..."

"Wha..."

"Doesn't matter, so what happened to me?

"You got hit by lightning kid" Stan said.

"Oh..."

-Cue awkward silence-

"So, you never answered my question about where you're from." Dipper Pressed.

"Well, I don't really have a particular home but I guess I'd say, Amity Park, Illinois.

"..."

"It's a small town, nobody's really heard about it."

"Like here then."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"You know kid, you never told us your name?" said Stan.

"Yeah, I bet it's something amazing!" Mabel exlaimed.

"Sorry about that," Dani blushed, "My name's Danielle, but I prefer Dani, with an I.

"And your surname?" Questioned Dipper.

"No clue."

"That's a funny surname." Stated Soos.

"She means she doesn't know."

"Oh," Soos chuckled, "Sorry Hambone."

Dani started to laugh. Everyone looked at her oddly but then soon joined in. Dani had a feeling this was the start of something great.

* * *

After discussing everything that had happend and explaining to Dani where she was, everyone went back to sleep, including Dani, who was feeling a lot better and showed it. Although, this did cause some confusion as nobody knew about her fast healing powers, or any of her powers for that matter.

_Basically, Danielle was what's known as a halfa. They're half ghost, half human hybrids and there were only 3 in existence, her being the last. Dani was also a clone. The first halfa, Vlad Masters/Plasmius', failed attempt to create the perfect version of the second halfa, Danny Fenton/Phantom who is male and not female. There's a pretty long backstory to do with this but right now, it's not important. The important thing is, Dani after a series of events, left. She couldn't exactly stay with Danny because doing so would reveal his secret. She didn't mind so much though, because it meant that she could travel freely without being tied down to anyhting. And that's how she ended up in Oregon. As already explained. _

The gang had tried to ask her about the healing, but she didn't say much, so they decided to ry again in the morning when Danielle was properly rested.

* * *

**So I'm gonna go now bye.**

**'Dodges rotten tomatoes and get's the heck out'**

~StopToSmellTheRoses


	6. Scars

**SKIP IF YOU DON'T CARE**

**Hi Guys i'm back!**

_**'Avoids gunfire'**_

**Soooo, you all have to know I'm so so sorry. What happened is in a way ridiculous. In the holiday I said I had, I was doing family stuff and revision, so there was no time for computing. Then, my dad took my laptop again for the rest of the time up until about last Friday because I use too many electronic devices. I didn't know that was the problem until last Monday so I toned down my device usage. Now I have this back and if you're wondering why I didn't post this on Friday or the weekend, well, I kinda got the Tomb Raider reboot game and haven't stopped playing it since. It's a hard game but really fun to play. WARNING though, it's not an 18 for no reason! I'm actually nowhere near old enough to play it, but my mum was lenient and got it for me. :)**

**Onto the Chappie! XP**

**Disclaimer: Ich weiss nein besitzen 'Danny Phantom' oder 'Gravity Falls'! "I don't own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Gravity Falls'!**

That's right I'm learning German! ;) Although I had to get the "weiss" and "besitzen" from google translate. :/

* * *

Dani's POV-

I awoke early the next morning. Well, what would you expect? After hearing that I was struck by lightning it was pretty hard to sleep.

I was sitting upright on the old sofa just staring at the wall and trying to remember what exactly happened. My memory of the past night was somewhat hazy. I could remember everything before that butcouldn't recall why I'd been flying in a lightning storm or much of what happened between then and waking up for the first time in the Pines' household. If I wasn't able to get my brain to work how I wanted it to, I'd have to talk to Mr Pines and the others about what went down.

"Um, Danielle?"

"Huh?!" The voice shocked me and I fell off the comfiness of the sofa onto the hard floor with a loud bump. I'd pobably get a small bruise.

"Ow." I said whilst rubbing my sore butt. **AN: Lol :p**

"Oh my gosh Danielle! I'm so sorry I scared you!"

I looked up and saw that Dipper kid standing above me with concern etched across his face.

"It's alright," I told him, "Anyway, didn't I tell you not to call me Danielle? I prefer Dani." I laughed then smiled at him.

He smiled too, then I tried to get up but ended up landing on my butt again. 'What's happening?' I thought 'Is all this sickness and stuff side affects? I wonder what Danny felt like after getting shocked by worse?'

Dipper's smille faded as he rushed by my side once more.

"Are you okay?

"Fine, just need a little help up thanks." I reached up my hand which he then took and lifted me up with. I was wobbling a bit and had to hold onto the sofa until the headache and soreness subsided.

When I could stand properly upright, I streched my limbs and yawned. Dipper was staring at me funny.

"What? Is it weird that I stretch when I wake up?"

"No it's just, nobody really sorted out your clothes, or your hair, or your face." He replied sheepishly.

"Really?" I looked around and spotted a fullbody mirror, which I then slowly headed over to.

'Gasp!'

I looked like a complete mess! My clothes were somewhat in tatters and littered with horribly coal coloured burn marks, my skin was slightly damaged, my hair was completely frazzled and almost all of it was out of it's regular pony tail, but my face was the worst.

My left eye was slighty swollen with a light purple ring circling it and heavy black bags underneath both eyes, my cheeks looked sunken as if they had caved in, or as if I was malnourished, there were huge burn marks covering parts of my forehead and chin and, the light in my normally shining eyes had been drained away, leaving the once bright blue pearls, empty and pale, grey shells.

And the worst part of it all, was a long red scar running along my right cheek.

* * *

**Once again, I have bearly written enough to be classed as a chapter! Anyway, thanks to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far, and they are:**

**GravityFallsMD**

**BloodBlossom88**

**A random reader**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy XD**

**mrastounding**

**I'm a bookworm and I'm proud (So am I)**

**GF255**

**SwimmerGirl96**

**Robotic Samurai**

**PurplePitohui**

**Ishmu the Crazy**

**Darkhorse Douglas**

**Bookworm47**

**So thank you and...**

**I'll see you! In the next chapter. Buh Bye! - Somewhat Markiplier quote (Just replace chapter for video)**

**~StopToSmellTheRoses**

**PMing**

**I've been thinking of changing the name to EveryRoseHasIt'sThorns? PM me your thoughts.**

**Who here supports Dani x Dipper because I can't be the only one...**

**Right?... PM me your thoughts**


	7. Freak

**NOTICE- My Name Is Being Changed To EveryRoseHasItsThorns So Don't Be Alarmed When You See This Story With A Different Author.**

**One more thing, it's now the Summer Holidays for me. Until September.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these two fantastic shows.**

* * *

Dani's POV-

"Why didn't anyone say anything!" I pratically screamed. I looked awful, how didn't anyone notice. I swung around to face Dipper.

He cowered back a little bit at my sudden outburst. "When me and Mabel found you it was dark out." He started, "We couldn't see what your face looked like properly."

"What about when you brought me in here? There must have been lights on right?"

"Well, we were more concerned about if you would live then what you looked like."

At this I relaxed a bit and so did Dipper.

"You know, your eyes looked slightly green when you first started yelling."

I felt the blood rush from my face. "What?"

"It was probably just a trick of the light though."

"Yeah." I laughed nervously, "A trick of the light." Dipper eyed me suspiciously and was about to say something, but was interupped by what sounded like a cat being run over. It was coming from upstairs and Me and Dipper raced up to the second floor to investigate. Dipper noted that the racket was coming from the bathroom. We opened the door and It turned out to just be Dipper's twin, Mabel, attempting to sing 'Poker face' by Lady Gaga whilst gurgling water.

"Mabel, what are you doing!" Dipper freaked.

"Ir w..s, 'choke, splutter, cough' On.. ..ec!" After pausing to spit the water into the sink, Mabel continued, "It was Soos' idea! He dared me to sing whilst gurgling water."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I dared him to draw a curly moustache on Grunkle Stan's face."

**'KIIIIIIDS!'**

"I think that's your queue to run." I stated whilst smiling.

"Yeah. Hey! What's up with your face? Asked Mabel.

"It looks kinda freaky." Soos said.

I was suddenly starting to feel very Self Conscious and Claustrophobic.

"Guys, don't be rude."

"What, we're just saying Dippy." Argued Mabel.

"Um, I probably should do something about my face. And the rest of my body as a matter of fact."

"I'll help you get sorted, after all, I've had to help Dipper tones of times."

"Soos!"

"Haha, It's true though bro."

"Er, Thanks Soos." I said.

"No, Problemo, now let's go patch you up, kid and I can figure out a nickname for you while I work."

"Okay." I smiled again. Wait, what's a nickname?

End Chapter 7

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone I'm not good at making longer chapters and I'm just so used to making small ones!**

**Quick note, there are quite a few errors in my work so far because I don't have Word on my laptop and I'm instead using WordPad, also my spacebar doesn't work properly. I'm too lazy to edit.**

**~StopToSmellTheRoses**


	8. Patched Up

**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls or Danny Phantom**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dani's Pov-

'What's a nickname?' I thought again and again. Dipper and Mabel had left the room about twelve minutes ago and were probably having breakfast now, so me and Soos were left in the bathroom. I was sitting on the edge of the bath and Soos was on one knee in front of me, attempting to fix my facial problems.

"Hey Soos?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a nickname?"

"Wha- Dude, you don't know what a nickname is?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you've been insisting that we call you by your nickname kid."

I noticed Mr Pines standing in the doorway. Mabel didn't lie, Soos _had_ drawn on his face. I held in my laugh and said, "Mr Pines? Er, Hey."

"Good Morning to you too. Woah, kid, you look terrible."

"Please don't remind me. Soos is helping to clear my face up though."

"Okay, I'll let your doctor know, but first, I need to quickly wash this 'stache off my face."

Mr Pines headed to the sink. He turned the tap on and started scrubbing his face with soap and water.

"Soos, if you let Mabel talk you into doing this to me or something, I'm gonna dock your pay. Alright?"

Soos faced Mr Pines, "Yes sir."

"So, is that what happened?"

"Um, noooo..."

"Soos!"

"Sorry."

"Uh, you know what forget it, but next time, I'm definetly docking your pay Soos!" Mr Pines then turned off the tap, rubbed his face with a towell and exited the room. Soos turned back to me and continued working.

"That was close." He told me.

"Yeah, looked like. I didn't think he'd be so lenient."

"Must be a good day then." We both laughed.

"So, Dani's my nickname then?"

"Yeah."

"I just thought it was shorter version of my name."

"It is, but because it's not your full name, it's also classed as a nickname."

I nodded.

"The kind of nickname I'm talking about though is the kind that are just random. Like how I call Mabel Hambone. I'm not sure if it's because of her pig or because I like Mabel and ham..."

"..."

"Anyway, I think you're sorted."

I hopped off the bath and trod over to the sink. My face looked almost normal now. The swelling of my left eye had gone down quite a bit thanks to some healing cream Soos applied, and the purple ring was barely visible. The burn marks had been scrubbed and cleaned away and my eyes looked brighter.

But, the bags under my eyes were still there from my lack of sleep last night (And some nights before that, not that I'd say anything about it) and my cheeks were still somewhat sunken. (I hadn't had much food recently either) The scar was still an ugly red as well, it hadn't changed at all _and_, my clothes, hair and skin on the rest of my body, was still a problem.

I didn't think there was much of a chance to save my poor outfit, but hopefully, a shower, some antiseptic, plasters and a hair brush could fix the rest of my worries. Maybe Mabel would lend me something of hers until I get something new to wear. I'm sure we're the same size in clothes and I now know she's 12 like me.

"Soos, it's okay if I take a shower right?"

"Probably."

"Um, could you ask Mabel if I'm allowed to borrow some clothes of hers?"

"Sure." And with that, Soos left the room.

* * *

Five minutes later Mabel walked in with Soos in tow. They were both carrying piles of clothes in their arms.

"I didn't know what you'd want so I brought a ton of stuff! There's still more if you want me to get it..."

"NO! Er, no, it's alright, I'll choose from this..."

"Okay!"

Soos and Mabel then dropped the heavy piles which I slowly plodded over to. One had jumpers and T-shirts whilst the other had skirts and shorts. I knew I wouldn't choose a skirt or a jumper and it was a shame there were no hoodies.

In the end, I picked a grey T-shirt and light blue shorts. They made me think of Pijamas but, if they were day clothes, they were day clothes. I didn't need to ask for shoes because somehow, mine were still perfectly in tact although they could be cleaned a little bit.

"Okay, I'm gonna have my shower now." I stated.

"The body towells are in that cupboard." Mabel explained.

"Thanks Mabel and you too Soos."

"Your welcome!" Thay said in unison before picking up the piles again and going on their way, managing to shut the door behind them.

"Right," I said clapping my hands, "Time for a shower."

End Chapter 8

* * *

**So another chap is complete. And this one's longer. (That sounded wrong)**

**If you haven't noticed, chapters now have names. They're not in the chapters though but in the navigationy bit.**

_**Chapter 1 - The Storm**_

_**Chapter 2 - Rescue**_

_**Chapter 3 - Patience**_

_**Chapter 4 - Open Eyes**_

_**Chapter 5 - Who Are You?**_

_**Chapter 6 - Scars**_

_**Chapter 7 - Freak**_

_**Chapter 8 - Patched Up**_

**This is probably the last time I'm writing under my current username.**

**So, in case it is, bye everyone for the last time as...**

_**~StopToSmellTheRoses **_**;)**


	9. Almost Healthy

**New name yay! Also, I actually managed to complete Tomb Raider 2013 yesterday. But I don't know what to do with my life now. Just kidding. :p**

**Who's exicted for Season 2! I sure am, even though I'll have to watch it online!**

**Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and Butch Hartman own these shows, not me.**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dipper's POV -

It's pretty strange how in less than 2 hours, Dani managed to go from having a face and body, covered in burns, scratches and bruises to looking almost normal. No offense to her, but she does look a lot more healthier. While she took her shower and sorted herself out, We all got dressed and ready for the day, and then I researched what had happened to her on the internet.

I found multiple sites saying about the side effects the doctor told us about. There wasn't really any more information other than the fact that most die from lightning strikes and if they do live, they're hospitalised for at least a month. Of course, being the curious person I am, I'm very confused and now that I think of it, anyone would be feeling the same thing too, because Dani seems practically fine as if this was a small accident. I'll be even more freaked out if she doesn't have some sort of scar from the bolt.

Now that I've learnt this new information, I feel a sudden aura of mystery and secrecy around her. I'll have to talk with Mabel about this, she's the only person I can trust with these type of things.

Dani's sitting next to Mabel right now, they're talking about Waddles.

"I can't believe you have your own pet pig!"

"He's so adorable!" She'd say.

She's wearing a grey T-shirt and light blue shorts, with the same blue tennis shoes. Her hair is in a much neater ponytail now (seeing as though she washed and brushed it). Her left eye doesn't look as swollen as it was before and the purple ring has dissapeared. I don't see any burns on her or scratches. The scar on her right cheek is standing out a lot though, it looks like it's deep.

I know that the bags under her eyes and the somewhat sunken cheeks weren't caused by lightning. She doesn't have any parents with her either. Is she homeless or something? Is that why she travells? If that's the case, then that would explain these problems.

Nevermind, I'll think about this more later, after I've told Mabel. Stan's probably gonna want us to take Dani around town at some point and then he'll most likely make her start working at The Mystery Shack because she's under it's care.

Well, when she's at _full_ health.

End Chapter 9

* * *

**Small chapter sorry, once again.**

**Thank you **_**Lucky-the-cat **_**for reviewing and **_**Nekomimichi**_** and **_**voper45**_** for following the story. Also thanks to everyone reading this story in general.**

**See ya in double digits, bye!**

**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns - Calm down it's a new name**


	10. Work

**Double Digits! Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: Again? I thought you already knew I don't own the shows?**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dipper's POV -

I was wrong.

Dani's working.

It's been 3 days since Dani joined us. The doctor has come for daily visits and was suprised like me at how fast she's recovered. She _does_ have a lightning scar too, it's on her back. Apart from that and the red one on her face, she looks fine. The bags under her eyes are gone (Well she has been sleeping in 'til the afternoon) and her cheeks are more filled out as she's been eating like, well Waddles.

Grunkle Stan has been attempting to find and/or make a bed for her, so she doesn't have to keep sleeping on the couch. He's going to put it in the attic where me and Mabel sleep. Mabel tells me they're going to stay up all night talking, but I don't think Dani's up for it and I don't want to be sleeping outside again.

The doctor says that Dani is definetly stable enough to walk around town and go outside, rather than be cooped up indoors. She had a mini celebration at that and because of this, me and Mabel are taking her on a tour around Gravity Falls tomorrow, so she can understand her surroundings better.

Dani hasn't met anyone personally yet apart from me, Mabel, Stan, Soos, the doctor and Wendy. Her and Wendy get along quite well actually. Obviously Dani has spoken with customers, she's working at the till after all.

"Dipper! Help Dani at the till!"

"Okay Grunkle Stan!" Coinsidence much?

* * *

Dani's POV-

Boy this is hard. I've never had a job or worked before, so you can understand how I feel right now. I mean, why can't I be stacking shelfs or marking up prices instead of working at the till. Those jobs are easier and my brain hurts. I guess I've still got the side affects. I've been told about getting muscle soreness, headaches, nausea, confusion, dizziness and balance problems.

I used to get nausea and balance problems when I stood up, dizziness when I took a shower, headaches when I tried to solve small problems and muscle soreness when I walked to much. As far as I know, this has all stopped. Apart from confusion and headaches, which happen(s) a lot.

I suddenly forget conversations that happened seconds ago and I even forget names or where I am. It's not as bad as it was the first time, but it's still a problem.

"Use me miss?"

Use me miss? What the heck?

"Huh?"

"Excuse me miss?"

A customer. "Oh sorry, how can I help?"

"I'd like to purhase these two items." She said with what sounded like an English accent, as she put down a mystery shack snowglobe and some sort of amulet-neclace-thingy. She had blue hair in a ponytail that I'm guessing she had died.

"Right, right." I said as I sorted out her order.

"That'll be um, $6.18 please."

"Here you go."

"Thanks and remember, we put the fun in no refunds!" Ugh, I hate saying that.

The teen walked away with a smile and a wave. "See ya."

"Hey kid, you okay." I almost fell out of my seat when I realised Stan was right next to me.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." I assured him.

He didn't seem to buy it.

"Dipper! Help Dani at the till!"

"Okay Grunkle Stan!" I heard him reply.

Mr Pines walked away as Dipper headed over.

"What d'you need help with?"

End Chapter 10

* * *

**It's short again because for me it's 00:43 and I'm tired and want to go to sleep now so...**

**See yall soon!**

~_**EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**_


	11. Let's Go

**Note for Bibbledoo at the bottom.**

**Who's seen Scary-oke and Into the Bunker? I have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Plantom or Cavity Halls. Ha just kidding. I don't own Danny Phantom or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Mabel's POV -

"Haha, they look so cute working together." I giggled quietly to Waddles.

"Oink, Oink!"

"Hey Mabel, quit staring at the couple and mark up those prices!" Stan said to me.

"COUPLE!" The two in question cried out.

"No way! Just friends!" Dani exclaimed, wildly waving her hands, "I do not want a boyfriend yet anyway."

"Well, Dipper does have someone he likes a lot already, sooo I don't think you really need to worry." I told her.

"What are you talking about Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"You know, your big ol' crush on We-"

"Shhhhhhh! There's a ton of people about!" Dipper had run over to me and clamped a hand over my mouth. Doesn't he know from experience that I'll just lick his hand to get him off?

I didn't get a chance to though, because he took it away.

"Fine," I said, "Go back to working with Dani, I'll tell her later."

He gave me a death glare before walking back to our friend. That reminds me, tomorrow on the tour, I'll introduce her to Candy and Grenda!

* * *

1 DAY LATER

Dani's Pov-

I'm finally going outside! I feel like Rapunzel from that film Tangled.

I haven't been out since the lightning incident and it's nice to get to smell fresher air once again.

Dipper and Mabel are really good friends to me. They're the first friends to not have become friends with me after some Ghost related incident _and_, they're also the first friends to be my age. Well, my physical age.

The twins have told me that there's a cinema, an arcade, a swimming pool, and more cool stuff arond town. But I don't think we can go swimming. Besides, I haven't been before anyway, and I don't believe I've inherited the skill to swim from Danny. Although, I won't know until I try.

Soos said he would've come, but Mr Pines needed him to fix some broken merchandise and household items. Wendy can't come either because she still needs to work today.

Bummer.

"Dani, you ready to go?" Mabel asked from behind the living room door.

Yeah, I'm coming." Today I was wearing a white top, denim jeans and a red, open zip-up hoodie. Along with black flats, all belonging to Mabel. My hair was once again tied up in a pony tail with a red hair tyre and, I was evenwearing a red headband of Mabel's. I had realised that I'd lost my favourite red beanie a couple of days ago. It probably happened when I crashed in the forest. Hopefully I can get to go find it.

For now, this headband is the replacement.

"Dani?"

"Okay, okay!" I got up and went into the Gift Shop.

Dipper and Mabel were standing in the middle of the room. Dipper was reading a map and he had a backpack slung over one shoulder. Mabel was just feeding Waddles. She was wearing a jumper that had a stitched question mark on it with a magenta background. Her headband was an amber colour and her skirt was cian coloured. (A.N- Think Gideon Rises)

Dipper looked up as I headed over to the three.

"Are you two ready?"

Me and Mabel nodded are heads.

"Okay then let's go." And with that, we said our goodbyes and headed out into Gravity Falls.

End Chapter 11

* * *

**Thanks Lamsy101, Minecraft Creep and somethingclever5 for faving the story**

**Thanks Lamsy101, Bibbledoo and Minecraft Creep for following**

**And Thanks Bibbledoo and Anonymous reader for reviewing.**

**Bibbledoo- Sorry, but as I stated in an earlier chapter (I think), Dani is most likely going to be like, the only character from Danny Phantom to appear, but there could be Vlad and/or Valerie. I think I'm going to put a ghost or two in as well actually...**

**Also, I'm not really one to write stories about Danny/Dani father and daughter stuff because I kinda prefer them as siblings...**

_**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**_


	12. The Town Tour

**Sorry for any mistakes. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows! Or any Marvel or DC characters mentioned.**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dani's Pov-

We've only been out for about 15 minutes and I still can't shake my excitement. Dipper's been talking about all the different places as we pass them and Mabel's ocasionally added something. We're going to go inside some places on the way back. One being the clothes shop so I can have something to wear of my own.

"-and here to the right we have the town library, there's all kinds of books in there."

"Including comic books?" I asked intrigued.

"Maybe, I haven't noticed any in there, but it's a possibility."

"Hey Dani, what comics do you read?" Mabel questioned me.

'Is Mabel into comics too? It doesn't seem that likely.'

"Marvel and DC, why? Do you read comics?"

"No, but Dipper does, I was just joining in the conversation."

"Oh, so Dipper what comic books do you enjoy?"

"The same ones you said really."

"Favourite superhero and heroines?"

"It's hard to choose but maybe Wolverine, Batman and Wonderwoman."

"Cool, I like Spiderman, Batgirl, Rogue and Shadowcat. Fav villians?"

"Magneto, the Joker and Mystique I guess."

"The Guy, would be for me, Loki; and the woman would be, Harley Quinn. Mabel, do you know any characters from comics?"

"A couple, but I really like Danny Phantom, he's cute."

My jaw dropped. "Woah, woah, woah, how do you know about Danny Phantom?!"

"My friend Candy showed me a comic about him."

"You know those comics are a bunch of lies right?"

"Well yeah silly, it's fiction."

"Danny Phantom's a real superhero Mabel, I've uh, met him before and he's basically my idol."

"WHAT!"

"I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but who's Danny Phantom and how could he be real?" Dipper added.

"He's a uh, Ghost, with ghost powers obviously-"

"Ghost powers...?" I heard him mutter under his breath thanks to my advanced hearing. "Like what?" He said louder.

"Invisibility, Intangibility, Flight, Overshadowing, GhostRay/Ecto Beams, Ectoplasmic Energy Fields, Duplication, Cryokinesis, Ghost Sense, Ghostly Wail - which is his unique power - Teleportation, Spectral Body Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Agmentation. You know, just to name a few." I laughed.

"Wow, and what does he do?"

"He fights bad Ghosts that terrorise the citizens of Amity Park."

"Okay, but again, how can he be real?"

'Damn, I didn't realise not everyone knew about Ghosts.' "Because Ghosts are real, guys. I thought everyone knew." No wonder when I mentioned them to people I met when travelling I got laughed at.

"Well we have run into two before." Mabel stated.

I perked up at that. "Wha-" I started.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled at her, earning a few looks from random pedestrians.

"How?!" I cried out not caring that people were full on staring now.

"We invaded their territory."

"Explain."

"Mabel, don't say anything, first we want to know how _you _know they exsist." Dipper replied. He seemed completely suspicious all of a sudden. Like I now was about them.

"Let's stop the tour and go talk somwhere."

"Fine, how about Greasy's Diner?"

"Okay." We started heading towards the resturant when Dipper just stopped.

He turned to me and said:

"Dani, didn't you say Amity Park was your hometown?"

End Chapter 12

* * *

**Most of the comic book characters were chosen randomly from my head although Shadowcat was picked for a reason. I got Danny's powers from the DP wiki.**

**So, will the twins and Dani spill _everything_ to eachother? Find out when Chapter 13 is released!**

* * *

**Thanks SomeItalian and Jahoan for Following!**

**Thanks SomeItalian, EnderDragon21, Jahoan, TheMajesticalPegasus and 3710rice for Favouriting!**

**And Thanks EnderDragon21, SomeItalian and 3710rice for Reviewing!**

**SomeItalian, you get a free virtual cookie for doing all three in between 1 update. :) Sorry if I haven't said that to someone who's done this already.**

**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**


	13. Leaves

**I'm going on a holiday on Monday, hopefully I can take my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the cartoons. Also, obvious Disclaimer is obvious. (Sorry I had to)**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dani's Pov-

"Sooooooooo." I drawled the word out kinda nervously. My hand reached up to the back of my neck, a habit I'd got from my "cousin".

"How come Amity Park has a Ghost problem and nobody knows?" Dipper questioned, eyeing me suspiciously as he spoke. I'd said yes to his question from on the way but refused to say more until we arrived at the Diner. It looked like a giant log on wheels.

'Makes me hink of beavers.'

"Well..." 'Don't go into ramble mode Dani, just say a small snipet of the answer and don't reveal too much. Make sure you don't mention the exsitence of halfas as well' I mentally told myself, they can't know what I am.

A, it coud scare them off.

B, they could tell someone and Vlad could find out I'm in Oregon.

And C, if Danny's keeping it secret, so am I.

"My uh, Au-" 'Aunt and Uncle or Mum and Dad? Woah, that was a weird thought, besides I already told them I don't have parents.' "My Aunt and Uncle, Maddie and Jack Fenton, are Paranormal scientists who specialise in Ghosts, they made a uh, a Ghost portal a couple of years ago. It only worked because their youngest child, with the same name as me, but spelt D-A-N-N-Y, and his friends found the on button." 'Could have stopped at made a portal.'

"A Ghost portal?" I heard Mabel ask.

"Yeah, it's a portal that leads into the Ghost Zone, a dimension full of Ghosts. It's pretty organised, they even have their own king."

"Is it Danny Phantom!?"

"What? No, no, no, the king's called Pariah Dark, and believe me, he Is terrifying. Er, anyway, I'm guessing nobody knows about it all because of a Government group known as The Guys in White or G.I.W for short. They're just a bunch of fools who think they're so cool because they're from the Government, and have a bunch of ecto weapons at their disposal! Er sorry, they're just really annoying."

"I think what you're saying is because they're from the Government they're trying to cover up Paranormal activity. I understand how that could be a pain but you seem to really hate The Guys in White, and I don't believe the cover up is the cause, or the only cause."

Mabel nodded her head next to Dipper as he spoke with a serious expression on her face.

'Damn. It's not like I'm gonna go ahead and say, "Well, I hate them because they've chased me and my cousin Danny countless times! Why? Because, guess what guys, I'm a Ghost and so is he! Well technically we're halfas! Half Ghost and half Human hybrids. Oh Mabel, you're gonna love this part, my cousin's other half is Danny Phantom! And I have super cool powers too!" Urgh! Think, think, think...'

"Dani?"

"They think Danny Phantom is a bad guy just because he's a ghost and they think all the good he's done benefits him in a bad way to us somehow. They can't see what's in front of them, he _is _a hero."

"Those guys are big meanies." Mabel mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting with a huff, "Wait, so you, your cousin and Danny Phantom all have the same name?"

'That was random.' "Yeahhhhh..."

"..."

"Um, My aunt and uncle told me I was named after my cousin because my parents liked him a lot, and uh, the whole Phantom thing, that's a coinsidence. Mine's a pretty popular name."

I looked out the window and shoved a fork full of pancakes in my mouth to shut myself up.

Luckily, we didn't speak after that and finished our meals. When we were done, we payed and left the diner.

* * *

"You guys didn't tell me about your ghost incident by the way." I stated casually as I stepped outside.

"Sorry, but it looked like some people were listening to the conversation again." Dipper replied.

I nodded my head. "I sort of noticed."

'Awkward silence'

"There's nowhere safe to talk in this town is there guys?" I laughed.

"Not really, apart from the forest and maybe our room back at the attic?"

"Hey that reminds me, wasn't Grunkle Stan getting me a bed or something?"

"Yeah, he's probably surprise sorting it out while you're gone."

I laughed again.

"Well, for the time being let's tour some more, then head into the forest to continue talking." 'And maybe find my beanie...'

"Okay." The twins said simulataneously. 'Freaky.'

* * *

'Crunch' 'Snap' 'Trip' 'And laughter'

"Yeah, really funny guys." We had finished the tour and we were wandering about aimlessly in the forest. Well, everyone else was, I was trying to find my beanie.

I'd just tripped over a tree branch and Dipper and Mabel were laughing at me. It didn't help that I had a shopping bag in my hand. Who knew Gravity Falls sold the clothes I wanted, my signature outfit. Minus Beanie. Well, those clothes weren't in the bag though. I'd changed into them in the store so the clothes I went out in, which were Mabel's, were now in the bag. I even took off the headband.

Mabel's friends Candy and Grenda I think, were with us now. Mabel insisted that I met them. The two were alright, a little weird though (Especially Grenda's voice), but I like weird so it's fine. They were laughing too.

I pushed myself onto my knees and brushed the greenery off my torso, arms and face. My hands then shuffled through the front of my hair picking out twigs and the twins were still laughing. I had no idea why it was so funny but then I thought of something.

I picked up a pile of fallen leaves and while Mabel was bent over with her eyes closed holding her stomach, I ran up behind her, took a hold of her sweater colar, and dropped the leaves down her back! She instantly shot up and started trying to shake out the leaves. Now it was my turn to laugh.

WHAM!

Something had hit the back of my head. I wobbled and almost fell down again. 'What the...?' I looked around and saw Dipper with an innocent smile on his face. 'So that's how it's gonna be?' I smirked, then bent down to pick up leaves. But when I got back up, Candy was putting leaves down his back!

"LEAF FIGHT!" I heard Grenda shout and then all hell let loose in a blur of green.

End Chapter 13

* * *

**There will be more revelations next chapter so don't worry.**

**thanks kttedy for following**

**thanks bibbledoo, SomeItalian, Jahoan, neonnerd, EnderDragon21 for reviewing**

**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**


	14. Suspicious

**Sorry for the wait, I'm back to school and I've had a severe case of writer's block. :/**

**I've also been writing down ideas and stuff for some future crossovers. They aren't really connected to this story though. One of the stories is involving Rev!Pines and a Rev!Dani. I've actually written a chapter of that and by the time your reading this, it will probably be on the site. Hopefully. But only as a preview.**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch and Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. So I don't own the showsssssssss!**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Dani's Pov-

'Our leaf fight was awesome. It lasted for about half an hour until Candy suggested hide-and-seek. The looks I got from everyone when I asked how to play were hilarious, it looked like they'd seen me grow a second head. I enjoyed playing the game though. I won a few of them by using the power of invisibility; I know it's cheating but it was worth it to see everyone wondering around looking for me when I was right in front of them.

The fun had to end though, because Candy and Grenda were called home by their parents. As much as it sucked that they had to go, at least it meant me and the twins could talk.

I sat on a nearby tree stump and called them over. There just happened to be a long log in front of me that they could sit on.

"Now you talk." I ordered.

Dipper spoke, "About our ghost encounter? It's kind of a long story though."

"Fine by me."

"Alright then, it all started when..."

For the next half an hour, I sat listening to Dipper and Mabel telling the tale of the Inconveniencing, (as Mabel called it). The way they described the Ghosts they met, Ma and Pa, sounded completely different to those of the Ghost Zone and I was confused as to why Dipper wouldn't say how he beat them. Although, from the way he blushed I'm guessing it was embarassing.

At the end, I was quite shocked, after all, you don't hear about ordinary kids who've never seen ghosts before, stand up to one let alone two! You'd think they'd run away screaming or something.

'There must be more to tell because no offense, but they don't really look or seem like kids who would just face something like that without some sort of trauma as well, unless they've seen weird a few times before.' I thought.

"We should probably head back now, we don't want Stan to start worrying." Mabel said ubruptly standing up. She seemed pretty serious, a very uncommon mood for her.

'Something's up.'

"Wait! What aren't you telling me?"

"What do you mean? We just told you the whole story." Dipper spoke.

"I'm not stupid, there's something else."

"Why would we hide something from you?"

"I don't know! But what I do know is you two have been all secret lately!"

"How?"

"Well you've wandered off a lot, I've seen you whispering stuff to eachother, and then there's that mysterious book with a hand on it that you always keep in your vest pocket!" I finished pointing at Dipper.

"Oh that, that's just my uh, journal..."

"If it's your journal, why does it look so old and worn?"

"..."

"Can we just go back to the shack please guys." Mabel had lost part of her serious attitude.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys until you start talking!"

The two exchanged looks but said nothing.

I huffed and rolled my eyes then stormed out of the forest into town. I know I left the other clothes behind but their Mabel's, she can take them.

I hate it when people keep stuff from me. I know that makes me sound like such a hipocrite but whatever they're hiding from me, I think my secret's much more important.

* * *

After walking about aimlessly I wondered into the area the twins told me not to go to.

A light blue tent stood in front of me. A pentagram that had an eye in the middle of it, appeared to be the logo.

"The Tent of Telepathy." I read aloud.

I shrugged and strode through the open flaps into the place where I'd soon meet a certain 9 year old boy.

End Chapter 14

* * *

**...Sorry**

**Thanks The Tortured Soul, EnderDragon21, firestar91, m, Guest and valusperchic**

**Thanks Rhyolite56, The Tortred Spirit, Zenaku2000, averagecreature, Cartwheellou, FIRExNINJAxDROID, firestar91, Alewar, Mbav247 and GhostPikachu**

**Thanks hitsuzen0401, thundergil, Lucky-the-cat, Zenaku2000, FIRExNINJAxDROID, firestar91, gydragonwing and GhostPikachu.**

**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**


	15. The Proposal

**Because of the stupid wait (I hate school! Plus I got addicted to Team Fortress 2 :/) here's a longer than usual chapter! I'm surprised you've all stuck with this story and it's crazy update times. Thank you all for your support. Also, I now have all the Tomb Raider games and I might get hooked, so I'll try my best to be quick with the next chapter. :3**

* * *

An Unexpected Adventure

Author's POV-

Dipper and Mabel trudged through the Mystery Shack's gift shop door with grumpy expressions on their faces. Mabel had picked up the shopping bag when Dani stormed off and carried it back to the Mystery Shack with Dipper. She was dragging it behind her as she walked inside.

"Woah, what's got you two so riled up?" Stan asked from behind the counter, whilst sorting out a customer, "And where's Dani? You didn't loose her did you? She was a good worker." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

Dipper huffed. "She got grumpy, and charged off because she thinks we're hiding things from her. Which is completely ridiculous, right Mabel." He nudged his twin.

"Yes, absolutely." She nodded her head vigorously.

"I think we should let her cool off. She knows the way back here right?"

The twins nodded their heads in unison.

"You two should probably think of some sort of apology while she's-"

"What! We didn't do anything! She made a wild acusation!" Dipper protested.

"Well she thinks you guys did something wrong, so you probably should say something." Soos pointed out.

"Fine. Come on Mabel." Dipper said before going up to their room with his sister in tow.

When the two were gone, Stan turned to Soos."Let's just hope she didn't find Gideon."

"Yeah, she'd be in trouble."

* * *

**MEANWHILE... Oh the Irony**

Dani walked around the little blue tent slightly amused. 'God, this place is just like the Mystery Shack!' She thought to herself.

After looking around for a good ten minutes, she was bored. "Urgh! There's nothing to do here!"

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said behind her making her jump.

"What the-?" She turned around, "Who the heck are you?" She asked the white haired little boy, wearing a blue suit in front of her. A smug look graced his features.

"_I _am Gideon Gleeful, owner of the Tent of Telepathy."

Dani stared blankly at him before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You can't be! You look like you're six!"

Gideon's face contorted into rage, "I AM 9 YEARS OLD!" He yelled half menacingly in her face.

"Really? The hissy fit you just threw would make someone think you were younger. That someone being me."

"You don't wanna cross me girl." He muttered.

"Ooh I'm so scared!"

"You will be when-"

"Gideon!" A voice sang interupting him mid sentence.

"Huh?" The boy in question looked to the left. There stood lazy Susan.

"Gideon, I can't wait to see your show in fiifthteen minutes, I just know it will be good!"

Gideon's demeanor suddenly changed and he was acting like an innocent, well, six year old. "Thank you!" He said with big puppy eyes and an overly babyish voice, causing Dani to stare at him in disbelief.

"Aww, I'll be in the front row!" She said before leaving.

Gideon turned to a slightly ticked off 12 year old.

"What the heck was that all about and why weren't you all innocent like that to me?"

"I've been watching you from a distance."

"Wow, stalker much." She said stepping back slightly.

"I know there's something different about you! I'd usually keep surveying and gather more information, but I don't think I'll get another chance to talk with you when you're away from anything Pines related."

"What do you mean there's something different about me?" A bead of sweat dropped down the side of her face, "And what do the twins have to do with this?"

"That's right, the Pines twins haven't told you all the their little secrets yet have they? Granted, you technically haven't known eachother long but, you have a seemingly close relationship where secrets shouldn't be kept."

"Bu-"

"You're keeping something from them and they're keeping something from you. If you can't trust them and they can't trust you with secrets, then you clearly shouldn't be friends."

"I do trust them! My secret's just too important to tell them!"

"Are you sure you trust them?"

"Uhhhh, I'm not having this conversation with a kid."

'Keep it together Gideon, keep it together' He thought.

"Listen to me, you shouldn't be friends with the Pines Twins, they're nothing but trouble."

"Ha! Says you!"

"Mabel broke my heart!"

"So what, you're like the jealous ex?" 'God, I don't know what she saw in him'

"She uh, dated me as a joke uh, then the two bullied and picked on me all the time afterwards. It's been terrible." He insisted, lying through his teeth.

Dani didn't look amused. "Not buying it."

"It's the truth! And I can tell you more about them! Including their secrets! And mine! Friends don't keep things from eachother."

"Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself, no one said we were friends."

"Just please meet me at the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, and we can talk about this. If I can't persuade you that they're bad and I'm the good guy, we can part ways and pretend this didn't happen." He stuck out his hand, "Just please be there and we'll talk. If you believe me, I'll tell you everything you wan't to know. And then you answer my questions...deal?"

Dani stood there thinking about it. This was a way of getting answers, besides, she could pretend to believe him and then get the heck out of there. How would he be able to stop her?

"What time?" She finally spoke earning a smile from the brat.

"9:30."

"Okay, deal." She took his hand and shook it.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now if you don't mind, I've got a show to perform." Gideon let go of her hand and started walking away.

Dani stood there thinking about his proposal for a moment then decided to think more about it back at the Mystery Shack. "Hey kid!" She called after him.

He stopped in his tracks. "Yeah."

"My names Dani by the way."

"I already know that." He replied and continued walking away.

Dani stared at the the area he had just dissapered into, before smirking and stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. She started heading out towards the exit.

When she stepped outside, she felt little drops of water on her face and clothes. Looking up at the sky, she noticed the grey and the barely visble sun.

'When did it start raining?' She thought and took a moment to flip up her hood. 'And why are their so many storms in Summer?' She shook her head and continued on her way.

If anyone asked where she went, she'd tell them she went to the library.

* * *

**You thought it would end here didn't you.**

**20 MINUTES LATER**

When Dani arrived back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy was at the till rather than Stan.

" 'Sup Dani?"

"Hey Wendy, have you seen Dipper and Mabel? I want to apologise for running away."

"Yeah, they're in their room."

"Cool, thanks Wendy."

"No problem."

Dani strolled over to the stairs passing the living room door as she went. She heard shouting inside and curiously stepped back so she was standing in front of the door which was open.

One of her eyebrows raised when she looked in. Stan and Soos were standing if front of a mess of wooden planks that vaguely resembled a bed. The two had their hands on their hips.

"I'm telling you Mr Pines, there's something wrong here." Soos said.

"Wrong? You must be looking at it from a funny angle. It seems fine to me." Stan replied.

Dani cleared her throat alerting the pair of her presence.

"What are you two doing?" She asked quizically.

Soos and Stan looked at each other in panic then jumped in front of the "bed" _almost _hiding it.

"Nothing. We're totally not attempting to make you a bed right now!"

"Sure."

"Why don't you go upstairs, I'm sure the twins would like to talk to you." He suggested.

Deciding to leave the adults be, Dani agreed, after all, she did need to talk to Dipper and Mabel.

"Alright, alright I'm going." She walked into the room and over to staircase entryway. As she did so, the pair kept their eyes on her and smiled awkwardly. She looked back at them and waved before ascending the stairs. Stan and Soos continued to talk as she reached the middle of the stairs.

"Phew, that was close!" She heard Soos say.

"Yeah, now what were you saying about a problem?"

"Something's not right. Maybe if I remove this obviously important plank, it will be-"

CRASH!

"SOOS!"

"Sorry Mr Pines."

"For pete's sake..."

Dani heard no more as she crossed the landing over to the door of the twins' bedroom. She took a deep breath. She was going to kindly apologise so the two wouldn't get worried and think she was still suspicious of them. Well, of course she still was, but she felt bad for yelling at them and needed to right her wrong.

Taking another breath, she knocked once, twice, three times-

"Come in!"

She opened the door and hesitantly shuffled into the middle of the room between the two beds.

The twins seemed slightly tense by her presence, Mabel chewing awkwardly on a strand of her hair.

"Look guys, before you say anything, I wan't you to know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I made a ridiculous assumption. Is shouldn't have run away like I did either. Also, sorry you had to carry my bag."

"It's okay; and we're sorry too for being so secretive around you." Dipper said and glanced at Mabel. She nodded her head at him, "The truth is we-"

BANG!

The trio heard a muffled, "My foot!"

"What the heck was that!" Dipper had fallen off his bed and Mabel helped him up.

"Probably just Stan and Soos. I believe they're trying to make me a bed." She said facing the door.

"Key word being 'trying'."

"Hehe, yeah." She turned to the twins, "So what were you saying Dipper?"

"Oh it was nothing. It doesn't matter." He quickly covered up.

Dani frowned a little but it went un-noticed by the pair.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go downstairs and get some food. I'm starving."

"But we ate not that long ago."

"I know." She smirked and went back out the room and down the stairs.

"Dipper!" Mabel whisper yelled at her brother once Dani was gone."

"What?" He replied confused.

"Why didn't you tell her! You said you would!"

He sighed. "I know I did but, I don't think it's right to say it at this moment. We'll tell her everything tommorow. I promise."

"Okay... You know, I'm actually kinda hungry right now too."

(Insert facepalm by Dipper)

* * *

**This bit was going to be in the next chapter but I decided against it.**

9:01 PM

The Mystery Shack had closed for the night two hours ago. Wendy had gone home and so had Soos. Soos left around 8 o clock whereas Wendy left when the gift shop closed; this was because he and Stan where still working on Dani's "bed".

In the end, it was pretty good quality. Soos had done most of the work fixing it up despite the fact that he had damged it a lot earlier. It looked pretty similar to the twins beds and was probably just as comfy. The matress didn't have springs sticking out of it (luckily) and the covers and pillow were soft with red and blue stripes on them.

Stan and Soos had revealed it to Dani before Soos left, and she was actually quite suprised at how well it had turned out. The two adults had taken the bed upstairs and placed it in the bottom corner of the twins' room, opposite the door for her and wouldn't let her help even though she kept asking.

Right now, Stan was asleep and so were the twins' and Waddles, but Dani was only pretending. She slipped out from under her covers and quickly got dressed into her normal clothes and out of pajamas that once again, belonged to Mabel.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she muttered to herself.

Taking a quick glance at everyone in the room, she knew it was safe to use her ghost powers. She turned intangible and flew into the gift shop. There was no one there so she became tangible again.

Once she touched the ground, she headed out the door closing it quietly behind her. Although it seemed highly unlikely, there could have been people outside and so she didn't want to walk through the door and reveal her powers.

Dani flipped her hood up and started to walk in the direction of the town. Gideon could still be watching, so she wasn't going to fly or use any powers to get to the warehouse.

It was going to be a long and tedious journey; especially in the dark.

* * *

**Thanks for over 5000 views!**

**Thanks bibbledoo, Jahoan, Cartwheellou, ColorlessRainbow42, firestar91, Guest, neonnerd1, and EnderDragon21 for reviewing and thanks Michael for reviewing twice.**

**Thanks timcarney989, Dark-Wing-Blader and hetalia43v3r.**

**Thanks valusuperchic and timcarney989.**

**Hope you enjoyed! See ya next chapter!**

_**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**_


	16. Rewrite

I have some news for you guys! This story is going to be posted to a new account called **Cartoonical**. This account will become inactive. Also, it's being rewritten and I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new rendition and aren't too annoyed at me :P

See you on the other side.

_**~EveryRoseHasTheirThorns**_


End file.
